


The Performance

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fist Season Canon ages, Knotting, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Glee Kink Meme Prompt: Rachel (or Quinn) likes being fucked in public places at night where she might be caught.Bonuses: pregnancy/pregnancy kink.Quinn catching Rachel and joining in, or the other way around.





	The Performance

When Rachel's fathers had begun traveling more and more often for business, they wanted her to feel safe, so they adopted a guard dog for her. Initially, she had been a bit dubious about having the massive Rottweiler around, but she soon grew to love Leonidas.

She loved him a lot more than most people would consider acceptable.

It had begun innocently enough.

One night, she had been sitting in bed, reading Twilight and absently rubbing her pussy when she felt something warm and wet slide over her folds, sending a pleasant tingle through her whole body. Leonidas had clearly scented her arousal and wanted to taste. His tongue had felt so nice, and he looked so pleased that she hadn't pushed him away, merely spread her legs more in invitation.

He licked her to orgasm every night for a week.

When he started trying to hump her, Rachel was surprised, but didn't fight. After all, he was such a good boy to her, it was only fair for him to get off too!

Soon enough she found herself on her hands and knees, letting her dog plow her pussy several times a day and loving it. She knew people would be disgusted if they knew and the illicit thrill made it even better.

She justified it as stress relief. They both enjoyed it, so what was the harm?

Leonidas didn't care about privacy though, she soon discovered she just pulled into the grocery store parking lot when Leo nosed under her skirt and started licking her. She'd stopped wearing panties so he had easy access and she clutched at the steering wheel, gasping and moaning, trying not to draw attention to them as she came hard and fast.

Two days later, during their walk, she wandered into a dense patch of trees and let him mount her. By the time they were done, she'd cum four times and didn't even care how sore her knees were kneeling on the rough ground.

By this point, Rachel refused to go anywhere without Leo and her daddies got him certified as an emotional support dog to help with Rachel stress... Which he did, just not the way they were thinking.

In the darkness of the crowded theater, Leo licked her pussy.

At night, she parked her car in the school parking lot while a football game was being played and let him fuck her in the back seat.

It was crazy to risk it, but Rachel just couldn't help herself....

The school was mostly empty when she let herself inside, thankful that Mr. Schue had given them keys so they can rehearse in their off hours. Leo was by her side, eager, able to smell her arousal.

This was going to be good

* * *

Heaving a sigh, Quinn walked down the mostly deserted corridor of McKinley high, nodding to the teacher working late and the janitor. She left her phone in the wings of the stage after glee club and had returned to retrieve it because she felt so disconnected without it.

She entered through the back and spotted her phone on the shelf for she'd left it. Happily, she grabbed it and was about to turn to leave when she heard a low moan.

For a moment, she stood there, simply listening.

More moans.

Panting.

Rhythmic slapping.

Someone was fucking on the stage!

"Oh, fuck, yes, Leo, use your bitch."

Quinn's eyes grew wide issue recognize the voice... Rachel Berry! Who was this Leo? Quinn had thought for sure Rachel would be backed panting after Finn after the Jesse debacle.

Creeping forward, Quinn peeked through the curtains and gasped at what she saw.

Rachel was on all fours, naked, in the center of the stage, moaning happily as a giant black dog fucked her...doggy style.

"Gonna give me your cum, Baby? Knock me us good!"

It was so depraved, watching this, but Quinn felt her pussy twitch with interest, panties quickly growing damp. Pregnancy hormones had her so damn horny....

A squeal escaped Rachel, her body going tense and Quinn gaped as fluid squirted from Rachel's pussy onto the stage. The dog kept going, slamming relentlessly into her, unconcerned that Rachel was collapsing with the force of her orgasm.

"You gonna take his knot, Slut?"

Quinn spoke before she could think, stepping onto the stage and approaching the pair. Rachel flailed weakly, but the dog didn't care, still buried in her leaking hole.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped, panic & lust mixed in her eyes. "It's not what you...."

"Oh, I think it is," Quinn purred, one hand moving to caress her breast, feeling fabric dampened as milk leaked from her tit. "I think you're a dirty little slut for doggie dick!"

Rachel's cheeks flushed, but she moaned. "Please don't tell!" She panted. "No one can know, it's too...."

“Perverted?" Quinn asked. "Depraved? Disgusting? Hot?"

There was a moment of silence (save for Leo's panting and the slap of his hips against Rachel's ass). "Hot?" Rachel squeaked, then let out a moan as the dog's knot prodded her pussy.

Quinn nodded. "Oh yeah, hearing you big cute doggie to breed you... You're just a bitch in heat, aren't you? You want him to pump you full of puppies?"

A shudder ran through Rachel's whole body. "Yes!" She wailed, had falling forward she shook. "Oh fuck, his knot is so big!"

"You gonna take it though," Quinn urged, moving so she could see the fist sized knot slapping at Rachel's cunt. "I bet you love having him stretch you out...making it easier for when the puppies come."

The knot suddenly disappeared into Rachel's body and the brunette let out a cry. She was writhing under the dog, not even trying to get away, clearly having a ball.

"Did you come here because you want to remember how Leo made you his bitch here every time you perform?" Quinn asked, awkwardly reaching under her skirt to rub her aching clit. "Or is this your big performance? When you didn't think anyone would ever see, but one you needed to do?"

Rachel was desperately flicking at her own clit as she admitted, "I wanted to pretend the audience is watching!"

"I'm watching, Rachel," Quinn said breathily. "I'm watching Leo fuck 's babies into you! You're gonna be waddling around bigger than me with a belly full of puppies... A big litter, I think."

With a final heave, it was clear Leo was cumming. Rachel's reaction was immediate. She stiffened and gasped, eyes fluttering as her own orgasm hit.

"Your cunt's just milking his cock, sucking all that cum into your hungry little womb, huh?" Quinn said, her own heart hammering. She was so aroused that she ached... It had been so long since cum. She was always horny, but it eight months pregnant, it was hard to find a comfortable position to play with herself.

"Uh huh," Rachel moaned, collapsing onto the stage, her ass still high in the air, locked on Leo's cock. "So full... He always cums so much...."

"That explains why you've been so bloated," Quinn drawled, pushing her panties down and stepping over Rachel, offering her gushing core to Leo. Even post orgasm, the dog wasn't about to ignore that scent and Quinn moaned as he noisily began to lick at her. "Oh God...you've been full of dog jizz every day!"

Her thighs trembled as Leo ate her pussy, long, wet tongue pressing into her in search of more nectar. In no time at all, Quinn felt her orgasm approaching and gasped, "Rachel! Look up!"

Rachel raised her head, peering dazedly at Quinn just in time to be hit in the face with a gush of cum. Moaning, Quinn came, squirting all over the brunette. It was such an intense release that she staggered, barely keeping her feet as she soaked Rachel in pussy juice.

The sounds of panting echoed through the auditorium as Leo began to lap up Quinn's mess.

Quinn gazed down at Rachel, who was still tied to Leo. "I see why you're his bitch... You're my bitch now too, you know that, right?"

A weak nod was Rachel's only response as Quinn snapped picture of her lying there, dazed in a pool of girl cum with a dog's cock buried in her cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Also, if anyone would be willing to beta, let me know!


End file.
